Verid's Arrival
by SunLord89
Summary: Fire Emblem:TSS During the fight in Renais before crossing into Border Mulan, Seth drops his lance giving the Grado fighters time to close in on Erika. Only the timely arrival of the swordsmaster Verid saves Eirika. Little romance later on
1. Prolouge : The Fall Of Renais

Hey guys. Being as this is my first story I have a few requests. First of all, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flaming. On top of the fact that this is my first story, there is no need to flame a story in my opinion. If you don't like my story, either tell me what you think is wrong in your reviews, or just stop reading it. Also reviews are greatly appreciated. Just so you know at times I go a bit overboard in my descriptions. Also the storyline will most likely follow Erika and Verid, I have not yet decided if it will follow another character. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

A blue clad soldier rushed through Renais Castle, stopping before the throne. "King Fado the garrison has been breached, emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls!"

King Fado stoked his beard then asked, "What of my son?"

"We've lost contact with prince Ephraim and his men, we can expect no help from his forces," the soldier replied grimly.

"Then we have no other choice, order the men to lay down their arms immediately," Fado said with grim finality.

"F-Father you cant be serious,' princess Erika exclaimed!

Fado stared into his daughters pleading teal eyes, which matched her hair, and inquired "Erika, do you have your bracelet with you?"

When she nodded, Fado nodded and said, " good take care to keep it with you at all time," before turning to the cavalier and paladin near Erika and said, "Seth, Franz, take Erika and flee to Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man, and I trust you will be safe with him."

"Yes, your majesty," Seth, the paladin said. With that he pulled Erika onto his horse and began to ride away.

"Father," Erika exclaimed, "You cant-," But she disappeared around the corner with Seth and Franz Before she could finish what she was saying.

"Erika, Ephraim, stay safe," Fado whispered as his few remaining guards were annihilated and the emperor of Grado, Vigarde, and his son, prince Lyon marched into the throne room.

* * *

Whew first chapter done. Yeah I know not very long or exciting but it'll get better. If I mess up some of the dialogue please forgive me, it'd been awhile since I played Sacred Stones. I'll start writing the next chapter in about three days, hopefully giving you guys time to review this story Thanks a bunch to whoever read this chapter. Please stick with the story.


	2. Prologue Pt2Chapter One

Hey guys, sorry about the ridiculously short prologue, I had hoped to get at least to the part where Verid came into the story, but me computer was acting up and I had to stop writing then if I wanted to keep what I already had written. To make up for that I'm going to be combining whats left of the prologue with chapter one and the cutscene right after chapter one in castle Frelia. Also thanks to GamerKnight, my editor of sorts. Since we're both first timers here on FanFiction he and I are going to help each other work out the kinks in our stories. Anyway lets get back to the story.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

"Seth, let me go now, I have to help father," Eirika screamed! "Princess forgive me but my duty is to get you to Frelia safely." Seth replied before turning his head to the young cavalier beside him. "Franz, ride ahead to Frelia, and ask king Hayden for reinforcements." Franz gave a quick nod, ruffling his golden-blonde hair, and quickly took of in the direction of Frelia once they were a good distance from the castle. Seth let Eirika off the horse and said, "Princess, do you want to rest or- quick behind me!"

Eirika was confused at first, but then she saw two wyvern rider and a wyvern knight riding toward them. They landed right in front of Seth and the wyvern knight flew forward a bit. Eirika noticed his dirty, shaggy silver hair, and the hollow look in his eyes which made him look like a madman. "Ah, you must be the princess of Renais," he muttered, before turning to Seth. "Your a dead man if you don't hand the wench over she's going with me," he snarled. "Not a chance," Seth snarled back before raising his lance. "Fool," the wyvern knight shouted, "I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you, you're just a corpse who doesn't yet know he's dead!" Seth charged Valter, but Valter spurred his wyvern into the air, dodging Seth's attack, before coming down and sending his lance through Seth's right shoulder."Ugh," Seth screamed as the cloth and armor around the wound turned to the same shade of red as his hair. "Damn," he hissed through clenched teeth, as he turned around pulled Eirika onto his horse and rode in the same direction Franz rode just minutes earlier. "Such a wound and yet he still holds to his duty," Valter wondered before shaking his head, "No matter, run away if you must, little man, all it means is I have more time to savor the hunt... and the kill!" With that Valter and the wyvern riders accompanying him flew back to Grado.

Meanwhile near the Reanis/Frelia border

Eirika noticed Seth's right arm was growing limp suggested they stop so she could bandage his shoulder. Seth wanted to keep riding, but he realized he wouldn't be able to protect Eirika if he lost use of his lance arm or bled to death. They sopped near the bridge that marked the border shared by Renais and Frelia and Eirika used pieces of cloth from his other, unwounded shoulder as bandages. "Princess, forgive me but we should really keep moving." Seth muttered, wincing as Eirika secured the bandage. Eirika rolled her eyes an replied, "Seth, I understand the urgency of getting to Frelia, but you need to rest your arm if you're ever going to heal, and speaking of healing don't you have any vulneraries?" "Well, yes but I was saving them for urgent situations." Seth said, looking down. "Seth, this IS urgent," Eirika snapped. She unwrapped his bandage and applied some of the vulnerary to Seth's wound after convincing him to hand one over. She muttered something Seth couldn't understand under her breath as she re-secured the bandage. They had barely been resting for five minutes when they heard a shout. "You, Renais dogs where do you think you're going!" Erika and Seth quickly looked around and spotted three Grado ax fighters. Seth swore under his breath before mounting his horse and lifting his silver lance. "Princess here, take this sword," Seth grunted, holding out a rapier. Eirika accepted it without hesitation and they moved toward the fighters. Eirika and Seth split up, thinking that Eirika would be safe, since she was faster and since she learned swordplay from her older brother, prince Ephraim. Seth quickly disposed of one fighter, while Eirika slashed and stabbed at the other two. She was shocked at their own speed, she couldn't even land one blow. Seth saw the situation Eirika was in and moved to help her. One of the fighters, however spotted Seth and slashed at his horse. The horse reared back instinctively, but the sudden motion jerked Seth's wounded arm and he lost his grip on his lance, which went flying through the air, landing about 30 feet away. Seth, quickly thought over his options, go get his lance,and risk leaving Eirika alone. Or he could stay and try to trample the fighters with his horse. Seth chose the retrieve his lance. His choice almost cost Eirika her life. While Seth was riding toward his lance the fighters cornered Eirika against the one of the mountain ridges that ran along the path to the border. One of the fighters turned to the other and asked, "O'Neil, boss should we kill her or just take her back to the emperor?" The fighter named O'Neil grunted,"Kill 'er, she'd be a pain to get all the way back to Grado." With that they raised there axes in preparation to finish Eirika. Eirika closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blows. The blows never came. When Eirika opened her eyes she was shocked to see two identical blades protruding from each fighters chest, their corpses already limp. Eirika jumped when the corpses were pulled backwards, and the blades yanked from their chests, allowing the corpses to fall to the ground and allowing Eirika to get a look at her savior. He was a tall man, about ad old as Ephraim, she guessed, if not a little older. He had short silver hair, and the swords he used to kill the fighters were killing edges. His fighting stance practically screamed "Swordmaster." He wore green robes, swordmaster style of course, and had three swords strapped to his back. When he turned around to check for more enemies, Eirika saw that the swords on his back were two shamsirs and a brave sword. He took off one of his black boots, reached in, took out a piece or clothe, which he used to wipe the fighters blood off his killing edges, before discarding the clothe and putting his boot back on. He then turned to Eirika, his expression showing genuine concern, and reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. In the commotion, Eirika hadn't even noticed that she'd fallen over. "Are you all right, princess Eirika," the man asked. "Y-Yes, thanks to you, but how do you know my name?" "Ah," the man replied, "I used to train with you brother, Ephraim." "Oh, well if your my brothers friend then I trust you, may I ask you name." "Of course princess my name is Verid," he replied. Eirika grinned and said, "Please, just call me Eirika." Verid nodded and inquired, "Are you alone?" "No, Verid, she isn't," Seth grunted. Verid whirled around, arms raised in preparation to strike, but when he saw Seth he gave a sigh of relief and attached the killing edge in his left hand to a clasp on the left side of his belt, vice versa for the killing edge in his right hand. When he saw Seth's wound, Verid asked what happened. "Valter," was Seth's only reply. Verid nodded in understanding, before saying, "Wait here." Without waiting for a reply. Verid rushed up one of the mountains. Ten minutes later, he returned, carrying three small packs. "The content of these pack should hold us over till we get to Frelia," he said. Verid gave one pack to Eirika, and one to Seth. Seth gave Verid a quizzical look. "Before you ask, Seth, I live just over that hill," Verid answered Seth's unasked question. "Well you answered part of my question but how did you know we were going to Frelia," Seth wondered aloud. Verid grinned and said, "I can put two and two together, Seth, now lets get a fire going, cook a meal, and cross into Frelia once we eat." Seth shook his head and said, "What if Valter comes back?" Verid rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine we'll cross into Frelia then eat." Seth grunted approval then pulled Eirika onto his horse. "Lemme guess I'm bringing up the rear," Verid muttered. Seth Nodded and the trio moved across the bridge into Frelia.

End Prologue

SL89: Well that's the end of the prologue hopefully you guys liked it onto chapter one!

Verid: Wait! I have a question!

SL89: Verid how did you get in here?

Verid: I'll answer that after you answer my question.

SL89: Fine.

Verid: What hairdo do I have?

SL89: -Rolls Eyes- You have a hairdo like Zelgius from Radiant Dawn.

Verid: What!? I wanted a hairdo like Guy from FE7.

SL89: I'm not changing your hairdo, Verid.

Verid: Yes.

SL89: Do you want me to call security.

Verid: No

SL89: Good now tell me how you got in here

Verid: Your window is open

SL89: Fine now get back into the story

Verid: But-

SL89: Oh security

Verid: Yipe -jumps out window-

SL89: If only he knew I didn't have security any way on to chapter one

As Eirika, Seth, And their new friend Verid crossed into Border Mulan, on the Frelia side of the border, Verid whispered, "Guys, I her something, sounds like... a battle." Thee trio increased their speed and as the rounded a corner, they saw Verid was right. Soldiers wearing Grado's Red armor were attacking the small castle Frelia had constructed as a border guard. Within seconds the last few Frelian men were killed and a man wearing gold armor took up a position at the castle gate. Seconds late, a high pitched scream split the air. "Tana," Eirika gasped, a worried expression coming over her face. "Tana, as in you friend Frelian princess Tana," Verid asked. When Eirika gave a quick nod Verid swore under is breath. Verid turned his attention to a spot beyond the castle the right. "Um, who're those guys," Verid inquired. Eirika and Seth turned their eyes to where Verid was looking. "It's Franz," Eirika whispered, "And he must have brought that knight in blue-green armor as reinforcements!" "Seth," Verid murmured, "How about you go meet them while Eirika and I work our way toward the castle?" Seth looked at Eirika with concern "Well okay, but be careful it you reach that knight at the gate," he said Verid rolled his eyes before replying, "There's no need to be careful fighting him, I can wipe him out easy and Eirika's rapier is designed to take out knights, cavaliers and soldiers." Seth muttered something about foolishness before riding off too meet Franz an his knight friend. Verid led Eirika toward the gate effectively eliminating all their foes. Once, enemy reinforcements tried to sneak up on them while Verid was fighting the enemy leaders last few guards, however Eirika was able to kill them off before they could cause trouble. Verid stopped suddenly and said, "Eirika we're about to fight their leader be careful." Eirika gave a brisk nod then she and Verid charged the boss together. The enemy knight turned toward the duo, bit hardly got a good look because Verid cleaved his lances head of with his left killing edge and Eirika stabbed him through the heart with her rapier. His eyes showed pure shock before glazing over, his body became limp a moment later. Verid grinned as he clipped his killing edge back onto his left belt clip. "We make a good team," Verid said happily. Eirika grinned as she nodded her agreement. Three minutes later, Seth, Franz, and the knight, Gilliam, arrived at the gate. Verid jabbed his thumb in the direction of the enemy leaders corpse, smirked and told Seth, "See, no trouble, Eirika and I killed him before he even got a good look at us." Seth shook his head and the group of five entered the castle. "Eirika," came a shriek from a corner. "Tana," Eirika shrieked in glee at seeing her friend. The two girls rushed towards each other and embraced each other. Tana was about Eirika's height, with long, dark blue hair. Verid massaged his left ear and asked the two princesses, "Are you just happy to see each other or were you trying to kill our ears?" Tana looked at Verid questioningly, and asked, "Why are you the only person in this room I don't recognize?" Verid grinned and said, "Because I live in remote village that's why, oh suspicious one." Tana just rolled her eyes and resumed talking with Erika. By unspoken agreement the group began to head toward castle Frelia.

Castle Frelia

King Hayden rushed forward and asked, "Tana, what were you thinking!?" Tana bowed her head in preparation to answer, but Hayden cut her off and turned to Eirika. Eirika wasted no time in asking about her father. Hayden closed his eyes before answering. "My good friend king Fado...did not survive the fall of Renais castle." Eirika went rigid with shock, before collapsing to the floor, sobbing Seth and Franz closed their eyes in remorse, while Tana tried to comfort Eirika. Only Verid and Gilliam remained indifferent. Hayden then declared, "We shall make Grado pay for what they did to Renais, this is Frelia's promise!" Verid stepped forward and said, "If you're talking about Fado's murder, then your promise should be to make prince Lyon pay!"

SL89: Yay done with this chapter combo. Not much to say other than I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Yay my first cliffhanger.

Eirika: You forgot to add that you were joking about Lyon.

SL89: Okay I know for a fact my window isn't open how are you in here

Eirika: I broke the window

SL89: Whatever and by the way I wasn't joking about Lyon

Eirika; WHAT

SL89: Security

Eirika: -jumps out broken window-

SL89: She really did break my window... maybe I really should get security. Any way hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please, please, please review.


	3. Drama and Preparations

Hey guys I'm back and ready to continue the story. But first, a few quick notices. First of all, this chapter will cover the end of my version of the cutscene in castle Frelia, and the preparations the group makes for the trip to rescue Ephraim. Second, the story will no longer follow the combined POVs of Eirika and Verid. It will still follow them, but their POVs will be split, as well as some other characters that are with Eirika and Verid. Lastly, Eirika and Verid's language get's a bit... colorful at times, just a warning. Hmm can't think of anything else specific at the moment, so lets get on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Fire Emblem.

Everyone in the throne room instantly became quiet, and turned their heads until they were staring directly at Verid.

No one seemed to have anything to say, at least that was what it seemed liked until Eirika's expression transformed from of confusion to one of pure rage.

"WHAT," she screamed, "What in the world do you mean by that!?"

Verid remained calm as he replied, "Think about it. I learned from my time as Ephraim's sparring partner that Fado was an incredibly strong man, a true master of swords, axes, and lances. Vigarde, as I learned on a trip to Grado, is only skilled truly skilled with lances. So how could Vigarde, a man not only skilled with a weapon inferior to Fado's arsenal, but also a man of overall less skill defeat your father, even with help from other soldiers. Your father only had one glaring weakness, a weakness shared by most people of the General combat class, magic resistance. On my trip I also learned that while besieging a castle Grado only took magic users of royal blood into the castle. Lyon is the only royal magic user, so it's the only possible way your father could have been killed."

Everyone else in the room began to nod in understanding, but Eirika was so enraged she didn't hear one word of Verid's explanation.

"I don't care what you say or do, there is no way I'll ever believe Lyon killed my father, you bastard!"

When Verid heard this his nearly shut and his voice became dangerously quiet, a sign, all who've met him know, that his anger has skyrocketed.

"Oh, a bastard am I," Verid whispered before continuing, "Well it seems that you have a hard time judging people based on the facts, instead you trash anyone who says something you dislike about someone you know, and if you truly feel I'm a bastard, maybe I shouldn't have saved your life from those fighters back in Renais!"

With that he turned to Hayden, announced that he was going to buy some food in the castle town's market, and stormed out of the throne room.

As soon as he left, Eirika turned to Seth and asked, "Can you believe what he said?!"

Seth bit his lip before answering, "Actually, princess I agree with Verid about Lyon."

Eirika turned in bewilderment to everyone else in the room and inquired, "Do you all feel that way?"

When they all nodded, Eirika declared them despicable fiends before stomping off to the room that Hayden had prepared for her, as well as one for everyone in Eirika's small group, when he heard of their successful liberation of Mulan.

Gilliam, who was nearly always silent spoke up, "Perhaps the reason Eirika is so angry is because she has special feelings for Lyon."

Hayden sighed and muttered, "Maybe but not likely."

The others decided that it would be best if further discussion of the war waited until tomorrow, and the others went out and enjoyed what the castle town had to offer.

Verid's POV:

Verid strolled through the market, casually observing the food in the stalls, before stopping before a butchers shop and entering.

The butcher, who had just come out of the back room saw Verid and inquired, "Anything I can help you with sir?"

"What is your finest cut of meat," Verid wondered?

The butcher chuckled before responding, "Well, I doubt you can afford it, but our finest cut of beef is Linkana, 5000 gold a cut."

Verid dropped a massive sack of gold on the counter, "I'll take ten cuts," he then said with a smirk.

After carefully counting the gold, the butcher entered the back room and returned with ten wrapped cuts of Linkana beef, which he put in a bag and handed the bag to Verid.

Once the Linkana beef was in his possession, Verid walked out, and walked across town, and after asking a few bystanders, entered what was supposed to be the towns finest bar.

Once Verid entered, he immediately noticed the air of sophistication, but hardly had time to think as a waiter immediately rushed over and ushered Verid to a table and asked for his order.

Verid ordered their finest wine, and while the waiter was gone, slipped the sack of Linkana under the table.

The waiter soon returned with a tall bottle of wine, which he left on the table.

Verid poured himself a glass and mulled over the days events.

It was obvious Eirika would want to go find her brother, but Verid didn't want to go with her if she was going to treat him the way she did back in the castle. On the other hand, it could have just been a single outburst at having a friend since childhood being accused of murder, in which case he probably would go

"I have to make my decision soon," Verid mused, "If I'm not going with Eirika I'm not going back to the castle."

Seth's POV

Seth wandered through the town searching for Verid, so he could apologize on Eirika's behalf.

Seth's search was fruitless, so he stopped a passerby to ask if they'd seen Verid.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a man about the height of prince Innes, with short silver hair, swordmaster robes, and and arsenal of blades?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering, "Well he must have hidden his blades under his robes, but yes, I have seen him, he's over in that bar," she answered pointing to the bar across the street.

Seth muttered under his breath as he walked to the bar, as he believed no true knight should be in a bar, heck, Seth thought there shouldn't even be any bars.

When Seth entered, a waiter rushed over to Seth immediately, but Seth shook his head.

"I'm not here for drink, I'm here to find a friend, he's about prince Innes' height, has silver hair, and he's wearing swordmaster robes," Seth said.

The waiter led Seth to Verid's table before scurrying off.

Verid was deep in thought, so much so that he didn't notice Seth until he was tapped on the shoulder. Verid laid his wine glass down before looking up and sighing.

"Seth, if you're here to apologize for Eirika, don't bother. If she's sorry, she can apologize herself," Verid growled.

Seth replied, "I'm sure the princess doesn't really think what she said about you, she only has outbursts like that when someone she's close to is insulted."

Verid sighed, told Seth to go back to the castle, and that he'd be back later that night.

Seth nodded and immediately turned around, exited the bar, and headed back to the castle.

Verid's POV

Verid finished his glass of wine, and had a few more before paying the waiter, pulling his bag of Linkana out from under the table, and heading back to castle Frelia.

Eirika's POV

Eirika lay down on her bead trying to convince herself that Lyon was innocent, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed Verid was right.

After about ten more minutes, Eirika decided she should find Verid and apologize for what she said.

She hopped off her bead and returned to the throne room.

Hayden was sitting there, and he smiled when Eirika came in, "Ah, Eirika, feeling better," he then inquired.

Eirika nodded and asked,"Do you know where Verid is?"

"He'll be back later tonight, princess," Seth said form the main doorway into the throne room."

Verid walked in about fifteen minutes later, a bag filled with what appeared to beef over his shoulder.

Eirika immediately apologized for earlier, and Verid barley had time to accept the apology before Hayden interrupted, inquiring how much money Verid spent that night, so that he could repay that money.

Verid got a massive grin on his face, and extended his hand, saying, "Alright then I spent fifty-one thousand two-hundred gold."

Everyone else in the throne room got a look of shock on their face, and Hayden, who now regretted saying he would pay Verid back, exited the room to get the gold.

"H-How did you spend that much m-money,"Seth stuttered.

Verid shrugged and said, "Well, ten cuts of Linkana beef is expensive."

"Well how did you get so much money in the first place," Eirika mused.

Verid grinned and said, "That, my friend, is a personal secret."

Eirika rolled her eyes as Hayden returned int to room with a massive sack of gold, which he had to put down a few times so he could massage his wrist.

Once Hayden managed to get the gold across the room and to Verid, he declared it was time for everyone to turn in for the night.

Everyone agreed, and left for their rooms, Eirika noticed Verid was still in the throne room, but then she noticed that he was removing he killing edges, shamsirs, and brave sword from under his cloak, and once that was done he to left for his room, at which Eirika hurried off to her own room.

The Next Day

Verid's POV

Verid awoke to someone knocking on his door loudly.

"Verid, come on, father wants you guys in the throne room," Tana yelled

Verid muttered a few curses under his breath before yelling back, "Tell him I'll be there soon."

Verid the donned his swordmaster robes and blades, before splashing water in his face to wake himself up.

Verid then walked out of his room and into the throne room, where everyone was waiting for him, including Tana, who he glared at venomously.

Tana just shrugged her shoulders as her father began to talk.

"Eirika, I have gotten news of your, brother. My pegasus knight scouts report that he is hounding the Grado forces at Renvall at every turn."

Eirika sighed with relief before responding, "Well then I shall lead an army to help him without further delay!"

Hayden bit his lip and announced, "Princess, it would be best if you leave this war to the warriors."

Eirika rolled her eyes and snapped back, "Ephraim is the only family I have left, I am not going to stay here while fight Grado! No matter what you say I am going!"

Hayden heaved a massive sigh, before yelling, "Moulder, Gilliam, Vanessa!"

Gilliam, the knight from Mulan ran in, along with a short man with brown, a mustache, and priests robes, and a pegasus knight with green hair tied into a short ponytail."

Hayden then turned to Eirika and said, "If you are so insistent on going, the take these three with you, they are some of my most trusted soldiers and shall serve you well."

Eirika gave her thanks then ordered her small group to prepare to leave, and with that everyone went back to their rooms, gathered their belongings, and returned to the throne room.

"Everyone, you have one hour to gather as many supplies a we might need on the journey and to buy new weapons," Eirika declared.

Verid was responsible for buying the groups weapons, so when he left the castle he headed toward the weapons shops.

The variety of weapons there was absolutely shocking, there was every kind of sword made on Magvel. Every kind of weapons made on Magvel actually, every ax, bow, lance, and tome. Verid bought some silver swords, steel swords, and a light brand for Eirika, and replaced his used killing edges with new ones.

For Gillian, Seth, Vanessa, and Franz, he bought killing lances, silver lances, and javelins, and smirked as he thought of Franz when he firs used his silver lance.

Lastly, he bought a heal and mend staff for Moulder.

With that, Verid marched back to the castle, and began passing out the weapons and staffs.

Everyone was shocked at the expensive weapons Verid bought, but nobody complained because the weapons were also incredibly high quality.

Hayden eyed Verid suspiciously, but Verid just chuckled and reassured Hayden that he spent his own money on the weapons.

Once the supplies and weapons were gathered, Eirika said her goodbyes to Hayden and Tana, and with that, Eirika's forces marched out of the castle.

"Be careful Eirika," Tana whispered as she hugged her friend.

"You know your brother is ignoring one of the first things he taught me when we sparred together," Verid said randomly as the group approached the castle towns gate.

"Oh really, what's that," Eirika inquired.

"That if you're outmatched you should flee, no matter what," Verid replied.

Eirika laughed and remarked, "Yeah, the men in my family have stubbornness issues."

This time, Verid was the one who laughed as the group left the town behind and marched toward Grado.

* * *

SL89: Well, that chapter took a little while to finish, but I'm certainly glad I got it done.

Verid: Wait a minute, why did you have Eirika swear at me.

SL89: -Snatches Verid's card key- Well since I'm considering making you and Eirika a couple later on I thought some drama between you two early on would be entertaining for the readers, but more importantly, how did you get a card key for my house.

Verid: I shall never tell you! Wait a minute, you're gonna make me and Eirika a couple!?

SL89: Maybe. Marco!

Marco: Yeah Boss?

SL89: Get Verid out of here.

Marco: Sure thing.

Verid: Wait a minute, who's Marco?

SL89: My head security guard.

Marco:-grabs Verid's cloak- Come on bub -drags Verid out the door-

SL89: When will the characters stop invading my home? But now that that's dealt with I have a few things to say. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read the story, Please R&R. Second, thanks to Black Mage Hiyasha for checking out my story. By the way Black Mage Hiyasha Is hopefully gonna be my Beta-Reader, so thanks for that too. See ya next chapter guys. R&R!.


	4. Chaos in Ide

Hey guys I'm back, sorry this chapter took a while too get up, but stuff around here has gotten a little crazy. As usual, I have a few things to say before this chapter gets started. I know at least some of you want to know more about Verid's backstory, but you guys won't get much significant information on his past for another couple stories. I have an idea for a four story series, but for it to work, I have to keep most of Verid's past a mystery until the fourth and final story, so sorry if that irritates you guys. Second, please review guys. Any type of review, except flaming, is greatly appreciated. Hmm, guess that's it.

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

Verid's POV

The march towards Renvall was carefully planned out by the group, so they could get there quickly and hopefully prevent Ephraim and his forces from being overwhelmed.

"So, Father Moulder, our planned route is to continue this way through the region of Ide, then through the Za'Ha woods, then to Serafew, where we can hopefully pass into Grado undetected, before making our way to Renvall," Eirika was discussing with Moulder, the Frelian priest Hayden had sent along, while showing him points on a map.

Moulder nodded his approval before turning to Verid and inquiring what he thought.

"That plan seems good, but if we are caught, Grado soldiers could easily cut us off from Renvall, in which case we'd be screwed," Verid muttered from behind a book he was reading.

Eirika rolled here eyes and said, "You haven't even seen the map."

Verid put his book down and retorted, "No but I've used this route before on my trip to Grado."

Eirika sighed and ended the meeting, and muttered something under her breath that would have made Seth faint.

Verid turned to Moulder, shrugged his shoulders, and walked out before hearing galloping hooves from behind the camp.

The swordmaster immediately unsheathed his killing edges and rushed toward the sound, only to see an unarmed supply wagon flying Frelian flags.

Seeing Verid, the wagon driver ordered his horse to stop and tried to turn around, but Verid quickly yelled, "Hold, if Hayden sent you then we are allies, I am with princess Eirika."

The wagon driver sighed in relief and stated, "I have been sent to keep an eye on all weapons and items that the members of this army can't personally carry."

Verid grunted in response and led the wagon to the middle of the camp where Eirika looked at both the driver and Verid with a look the said "What the hell."

The driver chuckled and repeated what he had told Verid, except making sure to mention that he had been sent by king Hayden. Eirika grinned and replied, "Of course, your help would be welcome, but you may have to sleep in the wagon, as we are out of tents."

The drivers reaction to this was a look of dismay so comical, the entire camp, including Gilliam, Moulder, and Seth broke out laughing.

"Well we better get going if we want to make good time on our way to Renvall," Verid said after he wiped away his tears from laughing so hard.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to pack their things. Verid chuckled, rolled up his tent, and tossed it in the supply wagon, which earned a loud groan from the driver.

Verid was in the lead along with Seth and Eirika as they marched along the planned route to Renvall.

They stopped when the reached a village and decided to rest for a while.

Verid tapped Vanessa on the shoulder and stated, "Vanessa, it would be best if you scouted ahead and checked for enemies."

Vanessa nodded in agreement and took to the skies, but once she disappeared over some nearby mountains, there was a loud scream from the other side.

Vanessa came back over the mountains and landed beside Eirika, "Princess, there are bandits on the other side of the mountain, they have destroyed a village and there are two people, a man, and a boy who appears to be injured," Vanessa said.

Eirika snapped, "We must make haste and stop the bandits, Vanessa fly Verid over there so he can protect the man, but bring the boy back over so Moulder can heal him, while we warn the other villages in the area

Wasting no time, Verid immediately hopped on the pegasus and Vanessa flew him to where the boy and man were.

When they got there, Verid noticed something odd about the man, he was a little taller than Seth, had short black hair and a beard, but that wasn't what was weird, the man was the spitting image of the Great Garcia, a once famed military leader of Renais.

The man spotted Vanessa and Verid and pleaded, "You there, please save my son, I beg of you!"

There was a boy next to him who had short, spiky black hair, carried a hatchet, and a massive wound on his shoulder which appeared to be from an axe, who Verid guessed was the man's son.

"It's all right, my friend will fly your son to our army's healer and I'll stay here to help you fend off any bandits," Verid reassured the man.

The boy turned to his father and screamed, "Father, you can't stay alone and fight the bandits I shall help you."

The man looked into his son's eyes and said, "Ross I won't be alone, that man said he would stay and help me, but you have to get that wound healed."

With that, Verid hopped off the pegasus, picked up Ross, put him on the pegasus.

As Vanessa took off, Verid could hear Ross screaming and swearing at Vanessa.

Verid turned to the man and inquired, "My name is Verid, what is yours."

The man ginned and replied, "I am Garcia, as in the Great Garcia, thank you for saving my son."

Verid's jaw dropped and he exclaimed, "I KNEW there was something odd about you."

Garcia chuckled and asked, "Did we serve together in the army?"

Verid shook his head and replied," No, but I've heard a lot about you from my friend Ephraim."

This time it was Garcia who's jaw dropped and exclaimed, "You're friend with the prince?!"

Verid nodded and said, "Yeah, but I'll tell you more later, right now let's go make Shish-Kabob out of those bandits.

Garcia nodded in agreement as he lifted an iron axe and Verid drew his killing edges, and the two charged toward the bandits.

Soon, Verid and Garcia met up with the main army after killing about Thirty-Five bandits, and by then only one bandit was left, the leader, who was heading toward the mountains.

Eirika ran up and inquired about what had happened.

Verid shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Nothing much, Garcia and I killed 'bout Thirty-Five bandits."

Everyone else was shocked at this number and wanted to ask Verid and Garcia more, but they had already rushed toward the enemy leader.

When the bandit saw Verid and Garcia rushing toward him he panicked, and scurried up the nearest mountain to a ledge before realizing there was no way off the ledge except jumping toward Verid and Garcia.

Realizing they couldn't climb the mountains, Garcia and Verid backed up, but Verid had a plan.

In a lightning fast move, Verid lifted his killing edges above his head, and and he brought down his arms, he threw his killing edges at the bandit.

Each sword hit him on one side of his chest, killing him instantly.

The bandits corpse toppled off the ledge and slid down the mountain, dragging the blades of the killing edges along the mountain in the process.

When the cadaver slid to a stop in front of them, Verid noticed the blades of his killing edges had broken off while the were being dragged down the mountain.

Verid swore, as Killing edges were his preferred weapon in battle, but now he would have to wait a while to replace them.

Verid sighed and walked toward the supply wagon, which he now noticed was following Eirika.

Eirika looked at the bandit corpse, then at the broken killing edges, then at Verid's empty sword clasps, and handed over her light brand.

"Here, you can make better use of it than I," She said.

Verid accepted the sword and then turned and walked to the back of the group.

Seth's POV

Seth gasped when he looked at Garcia.

"Wait a moment, you're the Great Garcia, famed military leader," Seth said.

When Garcia nodded, Seth inquired, "Would you consider taking up arms once again to help us rescue prince Ephraim?"

Garcia grinned and stated, "I'd be a fool not to, it would be a pleasure to serve Renais once again."

Ross popped up beside his father and declared that he too would come.

Despite Seth's protests, Eirika gladly accepted Ross' help as well, as she knew his potential was incredible.

Verid's POV

The army decided to set up camp at he center of Ide, and it was also decided that Verid would share his tent with Garcia, since the two had become fast friends, and since there were no spare tents.

After the tent and cots were set up, Verid went to the outskirts of the camp, sat down, reached into one of his cloaks pockets, and pulled out a small silver gem on a chain.

Verid just stared at the gem for a while, until he heard someone coming up behind him, at which he looked backward to see Eirika coming toward him.

Eirika sat down next to Verid and asked, "Verid, how do you know so much about Grado?"

Verid looked confused, so Eirika stated, "There is no way they would reveal their military strategies to a simple visitor, since you know so much you must have been a high ranking official of General."

Verid sighed before answering, "Eirika, I can't tell you, not yet at least."

Eirika was getting ready to respond, but a young man, who looked to be a teenager actually, bumped into her.

The teen stumbled backwards and fell over, before sitting up and apologizing quickly.

The boy had shaggy blue hair, a large blue cloak, and sliver boots.

The boy dashed off quickly after apologizing, at which Eirika turned to Verid, noticed his Gem, and asked about it.

Verid grinned and said, "My father gave me this gem when I was born, He also gave my brothers gems, as I am a triplet along with my brothers, but my brothers and I left home when we were fifteen, and now I have no idea where they are."

Eirika nodded and looked down at her bracelet, her own gift from her father, but noticed it wasn't there.

"My bracelet, where did it go," Eirika snapped.

Verid thought for a moment, before answering, "Perhaps that boy took it, in which case we wouldn't be able to follow him."

Eirika and Verid went and told Seth that the boy had stolen Eirika's bracelet, at which Seth got a panicked look on his face and said that no matter what they must catch the boy and get the bracelet back, much to Eirika and Verid's confusion.

Eirika tried to find out why the bracelet was so important, but Seth refused to say.

The army was quickly mobilized and they set off to find the bracelet.

Verid and Eirika agreed that if it got Seth to panic, they probably should retrieve the bracelet, despite the fact that they needed to rescue Ephraim,

* * *

SL89: Finally that chapter is done, sorry it took so long, but I had to go out of state to visit my cousins.

Verid: I didn't know I had brothers, will we hear more about them?

SL89: Oh yes, Verid's brothers will play a massive role in later stories.

Eirika: Later stories? Why not this story?

Sl89: You'll find out later.

Eirika: -pouts- No one is telling me anything today.

SL89: Tough

Eirika; -picks up Rapier- We'll see how tough you think this is -starts chasing SL89-

SL89: Oh crap -runs away

Verid: Well since SunLord is preoccupied with staying alive, I guess I'll rap up the story, Review are greatly appreciated, and thanks to everyone who's read the story. As usual see you next time. Now I think I better go save SunLord.


	5. Raiding The Bandits Lair

L89: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Eirika is out of commission for a while, cause when Verid was trying to save me the other day, he accidentally knocked her down the stairs, and she's in the hospital for a while.

Verid: Wait a minute I thought she was coming back soon!

SL89: Nope. Anyway thanks to my friend GamerKnight for reading and reviewing the story, and thanks to Insertusernamehere for reading and reviewing too. From now on, guys, all reviewers are getting enchiladas, but only if the reviews are for this chapter or another chapter after this.

Verid: Can I cook them?

SL89: No I don't think that's a good idea.

Verid: Why?

SL89: Cause I don't want you poisoning the Enchiladas.

Verid: HEY!

SL89: Anyway let's get on with the chapter

Disclaimer: Though I want to, I still don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

Verid trudged up the mountain Seth had tracked the boy who stole Eirika's bracelet up.

"Why in the world is a bracelet more important than Ephraim," Verid asked Seth yet again.

"Verid just stop asking me that and just come on." Seth screamed at the swordmaster.

Verid rolled his eyes and stated, "You DO know that this mountain is home to Bazba's Bandits base, right?"

Seth briefly showed a worried look, but before he could respond, Verid held his hand out in front of Seth, causing the rest of the army to bump into Seth when he stopped.

Seth was going to start yelling at Verid, but Verid pointed a little farther up the path, where a young girl sat crying.

When she saw the group she rushed up to them, still crying, and begged, "Please, y-you have to h-help me!"

Verid raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, we're kinda chasing a thief, but if it's on the way maybe we can help."

"Verid," Seth gasped, "We need to find the bracelet we have no-"

"Seth just your damn mouth and stop obsessing over a damn bracelet," Verid bellowed.

Everyone grew wide eyed and just stared at Verid, who had already turned back to the girl.

She pulled at her bubblegum pink hair and asked, "Um, this thief, was he by chance my height with cobalt hair, a cape matching his hair, with brown boots, tan pants, and a brown shirt?"

Verid stared suspiciously at the girl, and asked, "You know him, don't you, cause you just described him perfectly."

The girl sighed and responded, " That thief was my friend Colm, when Bazba's bandits raided and burned our village, Colm and I were the only survivors, but the bandits stole my mirror, a keepsake from my grandfather. Colm said he would get it back, I tried to convince him it was to dangerous, but he w-wouldn't listen and went to get it back. That's how I ended up here, but Colm was also a thief, and still steals from time to time."

Verid smirked, "Well since you're looking for him, maybe you can help us, are you skilled with a weapon?

The girl nodded and replied, " I'm n-not bad with a bow."

Verid led her over to Eirika, and then the group started up the mountain again.

It was past noon by the time they reached the base of Bazba's Bandits, and oddly enough the front door was wide open.

Verid was the first to enter, and it seemed they were shut in a room, the only way out was through a locked door at the top of a short flight of stairs, but then he noticed a wall in disrepair, and motioned for the rest of the group to come in.

"So what's the verdict, Verid," Seth inquired.

"They're waiting for us, they think they can trap us by locking that door, but part of this this wall has fallen into disrepair, so we should be able to knock it down and get through," Verid murmured, as if he was preoccupied.

When he noticed the strange looks everyone was giving him, "He nodded toward the door and whispered, "There is a stairwell leading down on that platform, and someone is at the bottom of it."

After a quick discussion, it was decided that Verid and Neimi, the pink haired girl, would go check on the stairwell on the platform, while the rest of the army broke down the wall to see if they could find any bandits.

Verid noticed a firecracker lying on the floor when they reached the door, so he picked it up, lit the fuse, counted to three, then tossed it down the small stairwell.

There was a yelp as the blue haired thief shot out at full speed barreling right into Verid.

When he saw Verid, he tried to turn around and run back down the stairwell, but Verid yanked him back by the cloak and whispered into his ear, "We know who you are and what you did, help us fight the bandits or I am going to do unspeakable things to you Colm."

Colm nodded quickly and Verid pushed him to the ground in front of Neimi.

Neimi began sobbing as soon as she saw Colm, but Colm had already began to move toward the door to unlock it, but Verid held him back.

He whispered something else into Colm's ear, at which Colm pulled out an iron sword, which he handed to Verid

"Stand back if you value your life," Verid said to Colm and Neimi.

Verid raised the the sword above his head, and with incredible force, brought the sword down upon the door.

The resulting sound was a horrible one, the sound of the door being ripped off it's hinges combined with the one of Eirika's group knocking down the broken segment of the wall and the sound of the iron sword shattering,, the handle of which Verid discarded.

However, pretty much every bandit except Bazba himself came rushing toward Verid, who chuckled, drew his light brand, and with one slice at he air, unleashed a burst of light that disintegrated the bandits.

Colm stared wide eyed at Verid, while Neimi fainted on the spot.

Verid told Colm to get the treasure in the next room, and dashed off to find Bazba without waiting for a reply.

It didn't take long to find the throne room, complete with a glaring Bazba sitting on the throne.

"So, punk, you want to fight," Bazba grunted as he lifted his iron axe and got up off the throne.

Verid chuckled and replied, "If you think you stand a chance against me, you're wrong, surrender now and I might consider letting you live."

Bazba roared with laughter, he obviously didn't believe Verid, but his laughter was interrupted as with lightning speed, Verid crossed the throne room and shoved the blade of his light brand down Bazba's throat.

As he pulled his sword out, Verid heard the rest of his group running toward the throne room, and got a devious idea. He lifted Bazba's corpse, and as the first member of the army rounded the corner, he threw the corpse at that person.

The person, who happened to be Eirika, screamed in absolute horror and she fell to the floor under the corpse, and as Seth rushed forward to impale it, Verid fell over cackling.

Once Seth realized it was a corpse and lifted it off Eirika, both gave him looks that, if looks could kill, would kill him several thousand times each.

"Verid," Eirika bellowed in rage, "What the fuck was that for."

Verid, however, couldn't answer, as he was still rolling around on the floor cackling.

Seth and Eirika just walked off, still fuming, while the rest of the army just stared at Verid as if he was crazy, which of course he was.

Later that day...

The army set up camp for the night, after Eirika retrieved her bracelet from Colm, she decided to let him and Neimi stay in the army since they had no home thanks to the now dead Bazba's Bandits.

It was actually a nice night, except for the fact that Verid was officially on Eirika and Seth's blacklist.

Verid walked around the fort, surprised at he condition it was in.

Except for that one wall segment that was broken down, the fort was in perfect condition.

Verid sat down on the throne, and pulled out his small silver gem.

"Father," Verid murmured, "One day I shall prove myself worthy of returning home."

"Returning home, eh?"

Verid jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling, much the Garcia's amusement.

"Damn it, Garcia," Verid growled, "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Ah, but I did, now what are you talking about," Garcia said.

Verid sighed before responding, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Once Garcia promised, Verid answered, "Last night, when Eirika and I were talking, I told her I left home at fifteen, but that obviously wasn't the whole truth, I didn't tell her WHY I left home."

Garcia looked confused, so Verid continued, "My grandfather, the king of my home country, kicked me and my two triplet brothers out of our home country once we turned fifteen."

Garcia looked confused, and asked, "Okay, so you're a triplet, but none of the rulers on Magvel have grandchildren."

Verid got a sly grin and responded, "Now, Garcia, who said I was born on Magvel?"

Garcia looked surprised, but nodded for Verid to continue.

"My grandfather said we committed a great crime and needed to leave the country and prove ourselves worthy to return."

Garcia looked very confused now, "What crime did you commit, murder, assault, did you steal someones woman," Garcia asked Verid.

Verid chuckled and responded, "No, I didn't do any of those."

"Well then, what did you do," Garcia asked.

Verid got solemn look on his face, and answered, "I was born."

* * *

SL89: Muahaha plot twist!

Verid: Why did you have me kicked out of my home country?

SL89: As with many things you'll find out in the fourth story.

Eirika: Why did you have Verid throw a corpse at me?

SL89: Cause we both thought it would be hilarious.

Eirika: -grumbles-

SL89: As per the usual I've a few things to mention before the chapter ends. For those of you who have read my friend GamerKnight's story, no, I didn't copy his idea of having the OC kicked out of his home country, I have been planning that since before I started this story. Secondly, so hopefully I can get more reviews, I've turned on anonymous reviews, but plz leave a signature at the end of your review if its anonymous, but if you have a fanfiction account leave a signed review. Thirdly, Kenshin, I know you're the one who attacked me last night, so I've hired Volke to get revenge.

Eirika: You're a blabbermouth.

SL89: Shut up Eirika.

Eirika: No.

SL89: -pulls out pistol- Then run, and run fast.

Eirika: YIPE -runs away-

SL89: YAAAGH -chases Eirika-

Verid: Well, I guess I'm gonna be wrapping up the story again. As usual, reviews are appreciated, and we hope for more now that anonymous reviews are on. We also want no flaming now that anonymous reviews are on. _hears gunshots- I'm gonna go save Eirika now.


	6. Verid's Painful Memories

SL89: Hello guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I will explain in my authors notes at the end of this chapter.

Verid: You mean make an excuse.

SL89: ...No, I mean explain why I haven't updated for so long.

Verid: -sarcastic voice- 

SL89: -facepalm- Anyway, I think Eirika is out of Commission forever in terms of these, seeing as I shot her at the end of my last chapter.

Eirikia: You are not so lucky. You laziness gave me time to heal

Sl89: I WASN'T BEING LAZY

Eirika: -sarcastic voice- suuuu-

SL89: -pulls out my colt- Don't...you...dare

Eirika: EEP

SL89: -sighs- anyway, I have kept you waiting long enough. Time to proceed with this Filler chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this. I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

"_Come on guys, catch me if you can," Verid yelled as he was chased around the courtyard by two other young boys._

_The game proceeded like this for another ten minutes, with Verid taunting the other boys who couldn't seem to catch him, until Verid slammed into his father as he passed by the courtyard entrance/exit._

_Verid fell over, dazed, as the other boys caught up at last. Verid quickly got up and apologized to his Father, who had an extremely apathetic look on his face._

_Noticing this, Verid whispered into one of the other boys ears, "Is dad okay?"_

_The other boy, one of Verid's two Brothers, simply shrugged his shoulders._

"_My sons, you...you should probably come with me. The King has an announcement," their Father said, as apathetically as his expression._

_The third brother's eyebrow rose, "Grandpa has an announcement? Is something wrong," he asked._

Before his father could answer, Verid woke up gasping, and began to look around for his family.

He then realized what had happened.

It had all been a dream.

After defeating Bazba and his bandits, Princess Eirika's army had decided to take up camp for the night in the Bandits fortress, seeing as it was in surprisingly good condition, with the obvious exceptions of the wall the army had knocked down to get inside, and the door Verid had knocked off it's hinges.

Do to this, it was decided to post a guard at the entrances/exits of the fort overnight, in case other bandits tried to claim the fort as their own. Verid had been "elected" to the duty, seeing as he had thrown Bazba's corpse at Eirika at the battles end.

Verid began to think about the dream he had just had. He became almost exceedingly angry as he realized he had been reliving a memory.

A memory of one of the worst days of his life.

The memory of the day his Grandfather had announced to the entire country that he was banishing his own Grandchildren from the country in 5 years. Worse yet? It had been on he and his brothers' tenth birthday.

He unsheathed his Light Brand, screamed in anger, and smashed it against the floor as his rage overcame him.

The sound of his yell, and the sound of his blade shattering, drew his good friends Garcia to his post.

"Verid, is everything alright? I heard you scream," Garcia stated.

"Fine, just...freaking...fine," Verid growled under his breath.

Noticing Verid's shattered his blade, Garcia opened his mouth to confirm, but Verid held up his hand.

Verid sighed and told Garcia, "I was just...dreaming about the day my brothers and I found out our Grandfather was going to Banish us."

Garcia got a worried look on his face.

"Verid, this really isn't a good thing to be dwelling on, especially if you continue to fight. I mean if you get distracted or lose your temper... it worries me. Are you certain you're okay?"

Verid nodded, and Garcia turned to leave.

As Garcia exited the room, Verid chuckled under his breath and muttered, "Mark my words Grandfather, you WILL pay for what you did to me and my brothers. With your life, if I deem it."

_The next day_

The army awoke, and prepared to continue their march toward Grado. As Verid gathered his things, he was approached by Eirika, who looked as if on business.

"Verid, I am, should we get caught in another battle, removing you from the front lines for that fight," she announced.

Verid almost yelled, but stopped himself at the last moment.

He quietly whispered to her, "Eirika, you cant damned well be serious. You've seen how well I fight."

Eirika sighed and responded. "Verid, I know, I really do. I am aware, however, that something is bothering you. Something that is making you lose your temper. It is because of how good a fighter you are that I am pulling you from the front lines. You are a swordmaster, so you have little armor. If you get distracted, the enemy could strike you, potentially causing injury. If your rage overcomes you, it would be as I you had been hit by a berserk staff. Also...i consider you a friend, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Verid simply sighed and nodded.

_Later_

As the army continued their march towards Grado, they stopped in a small town to replace a certain cavaliers (Franz's) weapons, which he left at the fortress.

Verid leaned against the wall of a building and fell asleep.

His dream about that day resumed.

_-in the town square-_

_Verid looked up at his Grandfather, who was Standing on a large platform in the town square of the capital, who looked as Apathetic as his father._

"_My countrymen, I have an announcement that, while MIGHT be unpopular, is for the good of the country."_

_Not a persons attention wavered from the King, not even that of the young children._

"_My sons children are not fit to be royalty. Their mother was a woman from a foreign nation," the King proclaimed._

_The cries of outrage stunned Verid and his brothers, for they had always known that about their mother, and never thought it to be a problem._

_Their grandfather didn't stop there, he continued, "Due to the fact that that she died in childbirth, we can not punish her, but we CAN punish her sons for their heritage."_

_He continued still, "We shall keep them in the country for five more years, but when they turn 15, they shall be banished!"_

_Verid, confused and upset, looked at his father and pleaded, "Dad, PLEASE, you cant support his, can you?"_

_His dad didn't even respond with words, just a shrug._

_A moment later, Verid's father said, "If it is the kings will, it must be done"_

_Verid began to feel his anger rise. _

_One of the things he had done a year ago, on his ninth birthday, was he has forged himself a Dagger, since both his brothers owned an enchanted one._

_Verid, in his rage, drew his dagger, Ailach, which he had had a sage enchant with thunder, and drove it into his fathers arm, broke the blade off, threw the handle at his Grandfather, and ran from the crowed, his brothers following him._

_As his father collapsed and began to shake from the jolt of electricity form Verid's dagger, as if he was having a seizure, and his Grandfather was whacked in the center of his forehead by the Dagger handle, Verid and his brothers fled from the ten angry men and five angry women who were pursuing them._

_It turned out those afternoons they spent chasing each other around the courtyard payed off, as they were faster than all their pursuers. _

_They didn't stop running until they were a mile away from the Capital. _

_They stopped, turned around, and looked across the flat plain they had crossed._

_The town and castle were still visible in the distance, as were their pursuers, who had given up and turned around._

_Verid's brothers looked him in the eye and simultaneously asked him, "What do we do now?"_

_Verid informed then of tiny fishing village, no, tiny fishing settlement, that was another 5 1/2 miles from here that would most likely welcome them regardless of what the rest of the country thought about them._

_A merchant passing on foot recognized them as he passed them on his way to the Capital, and stopped to pay respects, until Verid informed then they didn't wish to be affiliated with the royal family. _

_When he asked why, Verid informed him of what had happened in the capital._

_As luck would have it, they man was from the fishing settlement Verid had told his brothers about, and was appalled by Verid's story. He immediately turned away from the capital, and offered he and his brothers a ride back to the settlement on his wagon, which was behind a nearby hill, should they able to repair the wheel of it, which had broken when his horse tripped, and the wheel hit a rock._

_After leading the brothers to it, and handing they some wood and nails, Verid repaired it in 10 minutes._

_They then climbed in the back of the wagon with the cargo, many fruits and vegetables, and they man got his horse and wagon turned around. _

_The ride to the settlement began._

Verid awoke to Seth's horse trotting up to him, and when Seth saw how tired Verid was, he offered let him ride with him.

"Never leave the horse, eh Seth," Verid inquired.

Seth merely chuckled and nodded, before helping Verid onto the horse.

Verid walked instead of riding once he got back to the rest of the army, and Was approached by Eirika, who stated, "Verid, I know you are troubled, thanks to something Seth told me."

"Most likely my response will be Au Contraire, but what is it that you think is proof.," Verid inquired.

Eirika grinned and responded, "Seth told me when you were sparring with my brother, that he learned you absolutely LOVE fine wines, am I correct?"

Verid merely shrugged and said, "Guilty as charged."

"That town had quite the selection of wines, but you didn't even pass the store a glance," Eirika replied somewhat smugly.

Verid immediately turned tail and tried to find the wine store, and Eirika laughed and had Gilliam grab him bu the back of his coat.

Verid mocked pouting, causing Eirika to fall over laughing, and even Gilliam cracked a smile. Once she got up, she had Gilliam let go of Verid's coat.

Verid chuckled a bit, glad to see she was no longer suspicious. But he knew he would have to do a much better job of masking his rage, should he dream of home again.

As the army approached the Za'Ha woods, Verid confirmed with Eirika that he would be removed from the front lines should the army get into another battle.

Upon hearing she hadn't changed her mind, Verid let out a loud moan, getting giggles from a few members of the army, who preceded to receive deathly glares from Verid.

When Franz joked that Verid needed counseling for obsession, Verid grinned evilly and said, "Franz, you have a five minute head start, then I start chasing you."

Franz grinned nervously and checked, "Five minutes?"

"Oh, five minutes, five seconds, you know how time flies," Verid said.

Franz yelped and turned his horse back towards the town, and five seconds later, Verid was chasing him on foot.

The army couldn't decide whether to laugh or shake their heads and get them both back so they could continue marching.

Eventually, Verid grew tired of chasing Franz and returned to the back of the group, and Franz returned to the front, as far from Verid as he could get.

The army continued to march towards the woods.

SL89: Well folks, it is finally done. It took so long do too computer issues, involving the corruption of the data on my old hard drive, so I had to replace the hard drive, rewrite this chapter, and get a new computer overall.

Verid: Sunlord says he likes the rewrite better.

SL89: Indeed. Indeed I do.

Eirika: Now, I was told some voting shall be coming up?

SL89: -snaps fingers- Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. To all readers, in Review or PM's please leave your vote on who I should pair Verid with. By the time this story is almost over, I will conclude voting and possibly write a romantic scene featuring Verid and the chosen girl.

Verid: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

SL89: Au Contraire, I most certainly would. Anyway, I had writers block regarding this issue, so my friend proposed the options for Verid to be paired with Be Eirika, Natasha, Amelia, And Marisa. However, I think Amelia is a bit young to be paired with Verid, if I am correct, she is thirteen, and Verid, Eirika, and Ephraim are all at least 18. So this is the list, with one alteration,

_Votes _

Eirika – 0

Natasha – 0

Tana – 0

Marisa – 0

SL89: So yeah, one of these ladies shall be paired with Verid.

Verid: Don't you mean one of these lucky ladies?

SL89: I'm not THAT crazy as to call them lucky.

Verid: HEY!

SL89: So anyway yeah leave your vote for one of the above four girls, and if there is a specific pairing you want to see in this story, you can also include a vote for that too. Please remember to cast your vote(s) through either reviewing on Pming. Thanks as always for reading

SL89, Verid, and Eirika: Good Bye Everybody.


	7. Author's Note

Hey readers. This is SunLord89 here wanting to apologize that it's been so long since I updated this

story, i've been having seemingly endless computer issues. They've finally been sorted out, so I'll be starting back up on VA, as well as potentially another story that has popped into my head.

Cheers.


End file.
